Haruhi, una mujer
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Cuando regresan de Boston, algo pasará que hará cambiar el cliché.
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi, una mujer.**

Capítulo 1: Setas y recuerdos de plebeyos.

_Querida madre que estás en el cielo, no puedo creer que ya volvamos a Japón. El año que pasamos en Boston con el Host Club fue, a pesar de que se colaron en mi viaje, muy divertido, aunque nos la pasamos estudiando… Bueno, _al menos_ Kyoya-sempai y yo. Tamaki-sempai prefirió ver la Estatua de la Libertad, __Boston, __río Charles__, __Biblioteca y Museo Presidencial de John F. Kennedy__, la Primera Iglesia de Cristo, la Universidad de Havard, el monumento a Lincon… bueno muchas cosas, que, a veces, ni siquiera estaban cerca una de otras y pretendía visitarlas en un mismo día… Creo que Kyoya-sempai mencionó algo como que era una especie de deja vú, pero no le presté mucha atención, Tamaki-sempai no me lo permitió mientras me arrastraba a comprar _recuerdos de plebeyos_, como los llamó…_

_En fin, estamos volviendo. Hikaru y Kaoru me han "secuestrado" así que estoy sentada con ellos en el avión. Tamaki-sempai (que por cierto, está deprimido porque no puede estar conmigo, aunque a mí me da igual, es un asiento de avión después de todo), Kuma-chan y Kyoya-sempai van juntos en el asiento de atrás y detrás de ellos Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai y Usa-chan, por supuesto. Francamente, sólo los ricos pagarían asientos para sus peluches…_

Los pensamientos de Haruhi fueron interrumpidos enseguida.

-¡Haru-chan!-Honey-sempai apareció con sus florcitas alrededor.

- Honey-sempai…

-¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Cómo harás este año en el colegio?- parecía bastante preocupado, y mostraba toda su inocencia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Honey-sempai?- preguntó Haruhi.

- Que en Japón aún creen que eres un chico…- dijo Honey-sempai -. O al menos un travesti… eso es lo que dijeron las chicas cuando vinieron a visitarnos en Navidad, ¿no?

Sí…- le dio la razón Mori-sempai, que apreció de la nada detrás de Honey-sempai.

Haruhi lo miró sorprendida. Era verdad: todos en el Ouran pensaban que era un travesti. _Malditos ricos bastardos_, pensó.

Pero nos acostumbramos a ver a Haruhi con ropa de mujer!- se quejaron los gemelos en estéreo.

Honey-sempai… porqué siempre has de decir estas cosas- se lamentó Tamaki desde el asiento de atrás.

Sólo digo lo que me preocupa –confesó Honey al borde de las lágrimas, abrazando a Usa-chan.

Si Haruhi volviera como mujer al Host Club no tendríamos ganancia- pensó en voz alta Kyoya.

_Pero a este tipo siempre le importa la ganancia, supongo que era demasiado pedir que se abstuviera un año…_

De todas maneras, pensé que con todos los sempais ya en la Universidad no habría Host Club…- como siempre Haruhi dijo la verdad directamente, lo que hizo que Tamaki se fuera a su rincón de depresión.

_Como hace para tener un rincón (en todos los lugares a los que vamos) en donde deprimirse y plantar setas, este tipo…_

¡Tono!- corearon los gemelos -. ¡No te deprimas! ¡Pensamos que ya habías superado esta etapa!

¡Es que Haruhi sigue siendo tan malhablada! ¡Mamá!- agregó mirando a Kyoya.

¿Estamos en una especie de retroceso?- dijo este con indiferencia, anotando cosas en su libreta -. Se supone que Haruhi es tu novia ahora, no tu hija, estúpido.

_Esta gente… no ha cambiado. Pero para nada._

Bueno, ¿habrá o no habrá Host Club?- preguntó Honey, volviendo al tema principal.

Bueno, debemos compensar muchos de los gastos que tuvimos en Boston- de la nada Kyoya sacó una larga lista de cosas que Tamaki y los gemelos, principalmente, habían gastado en cosas de plebeyos -. Café de plebeyos Starbucks, pizza, miniaturas de la estatua de la Libertad, _cookies_, gorros del Gran Tazón…- Kyoya le pasó la lista a Haruhi que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Han gastado todo esto en shampoo con olor a fresas?- preguntó a Haruhi al leerla, mirando a los gemelos.

Nuestro shampoo de fresas, tiene pedazos de esa fruta, queríamos ver el de plebeyos con todos esos químicos que hacen que salga más barato- aclaró Hikaru con normalidad.

¿Y la sopa instantánea? Creo que con todo lo que compraron, no hace falta comprar ramen- Haruhi miró a Kaoru.

Me prevengo de adelgazar- este se encogió de hombros.

_Como si necesitarás eso…_

Lo siento, Haruhi, pero al llegar a Japón deberás hacerte pasar por hombre un año más… - Kyoya-sempai declaró- . Y terminar de pagar el jarrón, claro. Aún te quedan 2.000.000 yenes…

- ¿Qué?- Haruhi no podía creer su mala suerte.

Creí que la cuenta de Haru-chan estaba saldada.

Malos cálculos – reconoció Kyoya, acomodándose los anteojos.

Tono, está muy callado…- comentó Kaoru.

Sí, con la noticia de que Haruhi tiene que volver a ser hombre debería estar quejándose o algo… - Hikaru y Kaoru se acercan muy despacio al cuarto de setas de Tamaki -. ¡TONOOO!- llamaron a unísono.

Haruhi… hombre… todo otra vez…- balbuceaba este, totalmente traumado -. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito fue tal que unas de las lámparas del avión se rompió y… cayó sobre la cabeza de Haruhi.

-¡Haruhi!- dijeron todos y eso fue lo último que ella escuchó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Presentaciones

- Wa, wa, wa, Haru-chan está desmayada- lloriqueó Honey-sempai, ya fuera del avión, en una clínica de la familia Ootori.

- Mitsukuni- dijo Mori-sempai, mientras lo abrazaba y Honey lloraba.

Tanto los gemelos como Tamaki estaban en un estado de shock, Kyoya por su parte, hacia varias llamadas telefónicas..

- Kyoya-sama- uno de los médicos apareció en la sala de espera y todo el Host Club se paró ansioso.- Fujioka-sama está fuera de peligro…

Todos, incluso Kyoya, respiraron aliviados, pero el doctor siguió ahí parado.

- ¿Pasa algo, sensei?- preguntó Tamaki, serio como nunca.

- Fujioka-sama está fuera de peligro- repitió el doctor -. Pero…- agregó, aunque de repente pareció arrepentido y prefirió decir -. Quizá sea mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos.

El doctor condujo al preocupado grupo hacia la habitación más cercana y les abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar. La sorpresa incluso invadió a Mori-sempai y a Kyoya-sempai.

Haruhi estaba ahí, por supuesto, aunque estaba diferente. Estaba sentada en un sillón con ganas de querer irse obviamente. Llevaba puesto un vestido que seguramente Ranka-san le había comprado y jamás había usado (rosa y algo corto), tenía su aún corto pelo recogido en torzadas y estaba ligeramente maquillada.

- Haruhi…- empezaron los gemelos.

- Está…- siguió Honey.

- Femenina –terminó Tamaki en un suspiro.

Ella los miró directamente. Los seis sintieron como si la estuvieran viendo otra vez, a pesar que se conocían hace tres años.

- Haru-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Honey-sempai, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Haru-chan?- preguntó la chica devolviéndoles una mirada confusa -. ¿Ese es mi nombre?

- ¿Sensei?- Kyoya miró al médico con una mirada fría, exigiendo una muda explicación.

- La señorita Fujioka ha perdido la memoria- declaró el doctor algo asustado por la intimidación de la mirada de Kyoya -. No puede recordar quién es. Y naturalmente, tampoco a ustedes.

Todos se vieron entre sí preocupados, aunque el más afectado, Tamaki, estaba al borde de verdaderas lágrimas.

- Está.. tan linda, y no me recuerda…- susurró totalmente abatido.

- Qué tipo problemático- dijo Haruhi con su apabuyante sinceridad al ver que Tamaki se iba a su rincón de depresión.

- Al menos no perdió su sinceridad- ironizó Hikaru, mientras su gemelo le daba la razón.

- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?- preguntó Haruhi mirándolos. Pero pronto desvió la mirada mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

- Haruhi… ¿Por qué te pusiste colorada?- preguntaron los gemelos a unísono.

- No es nada… Por favor, díganme quiénes son- pidió Haruhi.

- Somos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin- se presentaron los gemelos.

- Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Takashi Morinozuka –presentó Honey a él y su primo.

- Kyoya Ootori.

Tamaki se adelantó a todos, saliendo rápidamente de su rincón depresivo, mientras tomaba su papel de King del Host Club como hacia varios años atrás.

- Tamaki Souh, mi querida princesa, soy tu querido no…- pero los gemelos lo interrumpieron y lo llevaron a un costado, mientras Haruhi miraba embelesada la rosa que por arte de magia Tamaki le había dado.

- ¡Tono! ¡No le puede decir a Haruhi que son novios!- le susurraron los gemelos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que no vio ninguna película de plebeyos, Tono?- preguntó Kaoru.

- cuando el personaje principal pierde la memoria no se la puede forzar a recordar- agregó Hikaru.

- Y Haruhi es algo así como el personaje principal de esta historia- dijeron a unísono- . ¿Entiende?

- ¿No le puedo decir a Haruhi nada de los momentos juntos que pasamos? ¿Ni cuándo ella me trajo el desayuno a la cama? ¿Ni cuando fuimos en el túnel de enamorados? ¿ó cuando ella me dio el sí en nuestro matrimonio? ¿O…?

- Personalmente creo que esos son momentos de tu cine mental, Tamaki – declaró Kyoya que se les había acercado silenciosamente entre las sombras. -. Dudo que Haruhi hubiera echo esas cosas.

- ¿Entonces que haremos, Kyo-chan?- preguntó Honey mientras veía cómo aún Haruhi seguía mirando la rosa de Tamaki.

- Lo primero es decirle a Ranka-san – declaró Kyoya.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Papá-san me matará!- gritó Tamaki.

A/N: Hola! Bueno en el otro capi no deje una nota de autor porque era más bien un capi piloto, pero como tuve dos reviews y varios me agregan a favoritos, bueno acá esta el segundo capi. Ojalá les guste, y sigan leyendo… Cómo no sé cuando volveré a actualizar porque esta semana va a estar jodida, así que por las dudas les deseo un muy feliz 2011 y espero poder subir un capi pronto. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El Plan (por ahora)**

- ¡TE PATEARÉ TANTAS VECES QUE ME RECORDARÁS HASTA EL DÍA QUE MUERAS, GUSANO PERVERTIDO!- gritó Ranka-san apenas se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su querida y única hija.

Tamaki salió corriendo hacia donde anteriormente había plantado setas, mientras el resto del Host Club (en especial Mori y Honey) trataban que Ranka no matara a Tamaki.

- ¡Ranka-san! Tama-chan no tiene la culpa… Bueno, en realidad sí- recordó Honey, a lo que Tamaki le lanzó una mirada asesina -. ¡Pero ciertamente no quiso hacerlo!

Ranka se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero luego volvió a patalear, esta vez gritando un sinfín de maldiciones.

Haruhi, entre tanto, miraba todo realmente asustada. No sabía quiénes eran esos chicos tan lindos y ni siquiera sabía por qué ése hombre maquillado quería pegarle al más lindo y más idiota de los seis.

- ¿Señor?- Haruhi miró a su propio padre como un desconocido -. Creo que no debería pegarle al chico.

- Haruhiiii, no me digas señor… yo soy tu pa…- los gemelos, al igual que habían hecho con Tamaki, lo cortaron.

- ¡Ranka-san! No puede decirle que es su padre- le susurraron apremiantemente -. ¿Acaso jamás vio una película de perdida de memoria? A Haruhi le afectaría mucho…

- ¿Hay cosas que no se le puede decir?- preguntó Ranka en secreto, mientras su hija se distraía mirando por la ventana y no les prestaba atención (como siempre, en realidad) -. ¡Pero está usando un vestido!- añadió con suspiro -. ¡Está tan linda!

- Lo sabemos, Ranka-san- dijeron los gemelos, también bastantes apenados.

- Pero de momento no se puede hacer nada- añadió Kyoya acomodándose los lentes. -. Ella deberá regresar al Ouran como mujer, perderemos algunas ganancias, pero no podemos arriesgar nuestra mina de oro por el momento -. Si a Ranka le pareció raro lo que Kyoya decía, no lo notó porque seguía medio deprimido.

- Tendremos que cambiar el nombre Haru-chan, ¿no, Kyo-chan?- preguntó Honey -. Si va al Ouran con el mismo nombre sospecharán que Haru-chan es un travesti de enserio…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser travesti?- preguntó Ranka, algo enfadado.

- ¡Wa, wa, Takashi! ¡Papá-san me da miedo!- Honey subió a los hombros de su amigo, quien lo reconfortó diciendo un "Mm".

- Entonces está decidido- declaró Kyoya, otra vez acomodándose los anteojos -. Haruhi deberá hasta cambiarse el nombre para volver al Ouran. De eso no tendría que haber problema, si lo hablamos con tu padre, Tamaki- éste salió de su cuarto de setas y miró a Kyoya tristemente.

- Ok –fue toda la respuesta de Tamaki, aunque se lo veía muy triste, casi deprimido, pero esta vez de en serio.

- Haruhi- Kyoya la llamó y esta levantó la mirada muy sonrojada -. A partir de mañana volverás al Instituto Privado Ouran, donde te conocen como Springday Hill.

La mayoría se quedó de piedra, incluso Haruhi.

- Te harás pasar como una estudiante del extranjero- declaró Kyoya y sacó una peluca roja de un bolso que nadie sabía de dónde lo había sacado -. Así que… Kaoru, Hikaru…

Los gemelos se recuperaron rapidisÍmo y respondieron al gritó de "YES BOSS".

- Es hora de trabajar- con cara de maniáticos ellos y Kyoya se acercaron a Haruhi, mientras ella misma gritaba con Tamaki.

A/N: Bueno, ja, no sé que decir, sé que me tardé pero bue… me colgué mientras miraba Lovely Complex, lo siento. Espero verlos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Promesa.

-… una nueva alumna… desde Inglaterra… Springday Hill- Hikaru escuchaba a medias. No le importaba mucho lo que decía su profesor en ese momento, sólo tenía ojos para Haruhi.

Ella, que en ese momento estaba frente de la clase, muy sonrojada, llevaba una peluca pelirroja de cabellera larga y ondulada, unos lentes verdes, el vestido amarillo del colegio e iba ligeramente maquillada.

Estaba tan concentrado en su visión que no advirtió que su profesor le hablaba hasta que pronunció su nombre.

- Hitachiin-kun, ¿te importaría que la señorita Hill ocupe el lugar de Fujioka-kun? Según tengo entendido, él se quedó en Boston…

- Está bien- dijo Hikaru con voz de aburrimiento.

- Hikaru-kun, gracias- le dijo Haruhi, dándole una sonrisa, que sólo ella sabía esbozar.

- Deberías volver al planeta Tierra, ahora que la clase terminó – comentó Kaoru, al ver que se habían quedado solos -. No has dejado de sentir cosas por ella, ¿no?

- ¿De qué hablas?- Hikaru lo miró irritado, pero su hermano no lo miró.

- A pesar que se la entregaste a Tono y que ha pasado más de un año… no has dejado de quererla, ¿no?- Hikaru miró a su hermano menor, pero este se levantó de su asiento, aún sin mirarlo. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, Kaoru se volvió hacia Hikaru y añadió -. Tono quiere que estemos en la tercer sala de Música a la misma hora de siempre- y sin decir nada más, Kaoru se fue, dejando a Hikaru en total duda.

-¡Juguemos a "Adivina quién es Hikaru-kun"!- anunciaron los gemelos cuando ya el Host Club había abierto sus puertas. Obviamente, fue un éxito, como dijo Kyoya-sempai, ya que la mayoría de la dotación estudiantil de mujeres era nueva y ellos (la mayoría) graduados.

Pero en ese momento, Haruhi, levantó la mano.

- Él es Hikaru-kun- dijo señalando al gemelo de la izquierda. -. Y él Kaoru-kun- agregó señalando al que faltaba.

Tanto como Hikaru como Kaoru se quedaron boquiabiertos. Haruhi, la que siempre los había diferenciado, se había equivocado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el Rey del Host Club, apareciendo de la nada. Miró a Haruhi que esperaba una respuesta y a los gemelos que seguían en estado de shock.

- ¿Ha… Springday-san estás bien?- le preguntó Tamaki, mirándola directamente, por lo que Haruhi se ruborizó "Es tan linda", pensó Tamaki -. ¡Ustedes gemelos perversos que le han hecho a Ha… Springday-san!- se corrigió nuevamente.

-¡No hemos hecho nada, Tono!- replicaron a unísono los gemelos.

- Quizás fue una muy mala idea venir acá- declaró Haruhi en ese momento, levantándose de su asiento -. Me voy a mi casa.

- ¡Espera, Ha… Springday-san!- y Tamaki sólo la alcanzó en el patio, donde sabía perfectamente que todo el mundo en la sala de música los veía.

-¡Espera!- repitió Tamaki, y la tomó de la muñeca.

****************CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI******************

-¡Suéltame, sempai!- gritaba Haruhi, todo alrededor parecía una novela de los años treinta, a blanco y negro y ambos vestidos con trajes elegantes. Tamaki tenía el rostro duro.

-¡Pero, Haruhi, eres mi novia no puedo verte así!- dijo Tamaki -. Por favor, déjame curarte la amnesia.

- No hay nada que hacer ya- Haruhi lo decía teatralmente, mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente, en gesto de angustia.

- Claro que sí- entonces Tamaki la agarró de los hombros y la acercó a sus labios y…

- Souh-sempai, me estás lastimando- declaró la Haruhi de verdad, mientras ponía cara de real sufrimiento.

- ¿Souh-sempai? – preguntó Tamaki, dolido, mientras la soltaba.

- Sí. ¿Se apellida Souh, no?- Haruhi puso su cara más sincera, por lo que Tamaki sólo pudo asentir -. Lamento que los Hitachiin se enojaran conmigo por no diferenciarlos. ¿Quién podría, no? Son igualitos. Usted no debió preocuparse, Souh-sempai. Me iré a casa para no molestar más…

Haruhi giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, pero un Tamaki de mirada baja la detuvo nuevamente.

- Por favor, vuelve –en el fondo, Haruhi sabía que no hablaba de volver al salón de música, su voz sonaba devastada, y aún no la miraba a la cara -. Solías ser la mejor amiga de los gemelos; nunca te importó la moda, (bueno en realidad nada te importaba demasiado), por favor, Haruhi, sé la misma de siempre.

- Lo siento, Souh-sempai, pero no recuerdo quién soy, así que no puedo ser quién era… Tal vez jamás volveré a ser quién era- con esa declaración ella por tercera vez intentó irse y él la soltó, pero esta vez, no la volvió a agarrar.

"Haré que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, Haruhi, te reconquistaré" pensó fuertemente Tamaki, pero enseguida se fue a su rincón de depresión donde lo esperaba su Kuma-chan y una bandera de Francia.

A/N: Hola! Qué les pareció? Fue más largo? Al menos lo intenté. Mmm, gracias por las reviews gente! No sé si les dije pero tengo twitter (ja) es anna_diggory, re original no? Jajaja. Beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El Rey en las sombras.

Kyoya Ootori no pensaba en sí mismo como alguien que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no sea estudio o beneficios para él mismo. No perdía el tiempo con idioteces como algunos (léase "Tamaki"). ¿Qué más daba si Haruhi no era capaz de recuperar su memoria? Quizás podrían utilizarla como una anfitriona mujer y de esa manera pagaría su cuenta. De una vez por todas. Sabía de sobra que con su nuevo aspecto, causaría una buena impresión y atraería a casi todo el colegio…

No.

Sólo el tener la imagen mental de Haruhi rodeada en un harem de hombres (encabezado por, por ejemplo, Kasanoda), no le pareció apropiado, no sabía por qué. A lo mejor se estaba ablandando…

No.

"Tengo que ponerme a estudiar, sino llegará el estúpido de Tamaki a la biblioteca a interrumpir mi tranquilidad con otra de sus plácticas sin sentido de 'Haruhi ya no me ama, _mamá'_".

No.

No quería soportar eso, al menos, no por el momento. Suficiente tenía con el hecho que Haruhi estaba, de momento, en su propia casa, en algún cuarto de invitados. Por acuerdo mutuo, el Host Club había decidido no recordarle que era enteramente pobre, el simple hecho quizá afectaría aún más su salud mental.

Sí.

Quizás debería pasarse, a ver cómo estaba solamente. Todo dependía saber cómo estaba para que la deuda sea saldada. Tal vez, un rato, sin asustarla y acercarse a ella, a sus enormes y siempre inocentes ojos…

- ¡Kyoya! ¡_Mon' ami_! –dijo con voz de tristeza el estúpido de Tamaki. Al menos no era un dios hoy -. Haruhi… ella…

- Tamaki- lo cortó Kyoya, dejando a un lado el libro de finanzas de ese día -. ¿Ella te ha rechazado, no? No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole que eres su novio- le espetó -. Imagínate que eres Haruhi, pierdes la memoria y un idiota, alto y rubio de primera te dice que eres su novio. ¿Qué harías?

- ¡Saldría conmigo! – exclamó Tamaki, a lo que mucha gente de la biblioteca de la universidad lo miró mal.

- Idiota – dijo Kyoya- . Pues ella no lo haría.

- Creo que tuve demasiada suerte la primera vez- dijo devastado. Kyoya lo miró. Había muy pocas veces en que lo había visto tan así de serio. A pesar de las payasadas sabía que él quería a Haruhi más que a nada (incluso que a él mismo). Pero incluso sabiendo eso…

- Debes olvidarla un tiempo- dijo Kyoya agarrando su libro nuevamente -. Cuando se le pase esto, volverá a ti.

-¿Qué pasa si se enamora de alguien más?

Por un momento, Kyoya se imagino a sí mismo paseando por los jardines de su gran mansión de la mano de Haruhi, la de ojos y pelo castaño…

Kyoya negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero Tamaki lo malinterpretó:

- Sí, no lo hará. Soy tan brillante como cualquiera, incluso más – empezó a ir de un lado a otro mientras desprendía destellos por aquí y por allá -. Sé que el fondo de su corazón sin recuerdos ella me ama aún y…

En ese momento Kyoya desconectó su mente y no lo escuchó más. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Sí. Haruhi le había gustado casi desde que la conoció. Si no había hecho nada sabía que el bueno para nada que tenía en frente largado destellitos y ella eran el uno para el otro. Pero ahora todo había cambiado de lugar. Otra vez. Y claramente, por todo lo que había pensado, no la había olvidado.

Ella aún le gustaba.

Y sabía lo que debía hacer. Como en el ajedrez, esta vez sería él el que tenga las piezas blancas.

También sabía que los gemelos, en especial Hikaru, iban a intentarlo nuevamente. E incluso Kasanoda. Pero no le importaba.

Esta vez, ganaría.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Decisión

Haruhi llegaba tarde. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa casa llena de lujos… y llena de habitaciones. A pesar que tenía el clásico estilo japonés, tenía miles de habitación… Ootori-kun amablemente le había ofrecido su casa, ya que la de Haruhi propia en ese momento estaba siendo modificada (o por lo menos eso le habían dicho los del Host Club).

Ootori-kun era muy amable con ella. Casi todas las noches venía a ver como estaba, por lo general con un médico de su familia, pero la noche anterior había ido solo, en sus ojos Haruhi vio decisión, pero no sabía de qué.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Haruhi?- le había preguntado desde la puerta, nunca entraba a la habitación.

- Como siempre- contestó Haruhi -. No recuerdo nada.

- Bien – dijo secamente Kyoya -. Nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches- respondió Haruhi a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella estaba casi segura que cuando Ootori-kun cerró la puerta, lanzó una blasfemia.

-¡Diablos!- susurró Haruhi en el tiempo real, cuando de tanto correr (de la limosina que la familia Ootori le había prestado) se le empezó a caer la peluca pelirroja. Se acomodó la peluca y trató de caminar más despacio. Aún si se apuraba, ya estaba llegando tarde.

"_Las personas de alta alcurnia nunca sudan…_"

Una voz algo distorsionada le repitió esas palabras, le era conocida, pero de todos modos no sabía de quién era…

- ¡Springday-san! – Renge Houshakuji venía corriendo detrás de ella. A Haruhi le parecía que la chica era algo mandona, pero le caía bien.-. ¿Tú también llegas tarde?

- Sí.

- Mmm- Renge la observó algo desconfiada -. Me recuerdas a alguien… un chico que estudiaba aquí… Se llamaba Haruhi-kun- Renge se le acercó aún más, haciendo que a Haruhi se le cayeran gotas de sudar de los puros nervios – él era travesti y estaba enamorado de Tamaki-sempai… creo que incluso estaban saliendo- de pronto las gotas de sudor desaparecieron, dejando la sorpresa.

-¿Enamorado de Souh-sempai?- preguntó.

- Claro- dijo Renge y a su alrededor florecitas _moe_ se fueron formando -. ¡El amor prohibido de dos hombres guapos! ¡Es como un manga _yaoi_! ¡Es tan genial!

- Ah- Haruhi no le dijo nada más, mientras ella se hundía en su mundo otaku.

- Ah, ya sé- Renge volvió al mundo humano -. Como vienes de Inglaterra, no debes entender mucho. Déjame invitarte a mi mansión a ver anime un día.

- Claro- dijo Haruhi, aunque esperaba no tener que ir. Una vez que llegaron a la clase de 3ro A y se sentaba al lado de Hikaru-kun (ó Kaoru-kun, no los diferenciaba ni siquiera los podía diferenciar, aunque sabía que Hikaru era el de pelo negro.

La clase comenzó, pero Haruhi no entendía ni medio de química. Su cabeza estaba enfocada en las palabras de Renge-san: "_Se llamaba Haruhi-kun él era travesti y estaba enamorado de Tamaki-sempai… creo que incluso estaban saliendo_".

Tenía varias preguntas: ¿por qué se había hecho pasar por un chico, cuando claramente al verse en el espejo era una chica? Y ¿qué tanto quería a Souh ahora? ¿Y qué con Ootori-kun? Ese deje de decisión que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior… ¿Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun? Ellos también habían cambiado, lo notaba en el ambiente.

"Debería ver como progresa todo… ahora", pensó Haruhi y trató de concentrarse en química y los protones.

-¿Todo volvió como a retroceder, no lo crees, Takashi?- Honey-sempai llevaba a Usa-chan en su tiempo permitido, mientras salían de la Universidad esa misma tarde, más tarde vale la redundancia.

- Mmm –respondió Mori-sempai.

- Kyo-chan se decidió – Honey miró hacia el horizonte -. También Hika-chan. Y pronto lo hará Kao-chan… Tama-chan está en problemas.

- Mmm.

- ¿Deberíamos meternos?- preguntó Honey mirando directamente a su primo.

- No- Mori miró a su primo también- . Como la última vez, ella será la que tome la decisión final. Incluso si es algo no esperado.

Honey le sonrió.

-¿Aún tienes esperanzas?- preguntó Mitsukuni.

Mori no contestó.

a/n: Hasta ahora creo que fue lo más largo que escribí… Mmm, estoy viendo el anime otra vez, y pronto voy a leer el manga otra vez. Tuve un desliz, no recordé que Hikaru estaba teñido xD, creo que lo arreglé, pero no sé si quedó bien. Ayer terminé de leer xXxHOLiC y de hecho quedé medio mal, ojalá las Clamp saquen algo extra porque no puede terminar así… No los aburro más. Buenas noches, besos, _minna-san_.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El viaje

- ¡Por favor! ¡Si alguien se opone dígalo! – suspiró el delegado de la clase de 3ro A, Kazukiyo Souga, miraba a Haruhi en especial, pero ella no se hacia cargo (como de costumbre). Al parecer el delegado asumió que a "Springday-san" no le interesaba nada, como a Fujioka -. Bueno, creo que ganaste otra vez, Kurakano-san – agregó, refiriéndose a su compañera subdelegada y reciente novia Momoka Kurakano, a lo que la chica sonrió -. Iremos a las termas en Hokkaido.

- ¡Seremos plebeyos por cuatro días! ¡Seremos plebeyos por cuatro días! ¡Seremos plebeyos por cuatro días! – exclamaban los gemelos Hitachiin, haciendo un baile al ritmo.

La clase en pleno, festejó el suceso, excepto Souga, que tenía miedo a las historias de fantasmas que rodaban esas clases de lugares, y la propia Haruhi que no le interesaba.

- Tendremos que avisarle a Tono que no estaremos en el Host Club por un tiempo- comentó Kaoru cuando salieron de la clase con Hikaru.

- No le gustara mucho- le respondió su gemelo -. "Aah, ustedes gemelos perversos se van con mi querida Haruhi"- Hikaru lo imitó super -. Desde que Haruhi perdió la memoria al menos no ha empezado a llamarla "hija" otra vez.

-¿De enserio importa tanto lo que Tono te diga?- preguntó Kaoru con intención.

Hikaru se ruborizó un poco.

- No es eso- negó Hikaru, sin mirar a su gemelo -, ya hace tiempo que no siento nada por Haruhi…

- Deberías reeplantearte todo, Hikaru- le aconsejó Kaoru- . Kyoya-sempai, Casanova, Tono, Mori-sempai incluso… y yo, por supuesto. Todos queremos una segunda oportunidad. Aunque sea una segunda calabaza…

-¿Calabazas? ¿De qué hablas, Kaoru?- Hikaru se estaba empezando a irritar.

- Nada, nada- Kaoru se dio la vuelta y sonriendo le dijo:- . Debes prepararte, Hikaru.

Y sin decir nada más, Kaoru se alejó, dejando a Hikaru en estado de shock emocional.

El viaje desde Tokio a Hokkaido era muy largo… para un plebeyo. Obviamente, para los ricos del Instituto privado Ouran, era un viaje de dos horas en un jet privado con asientos de dos personas, aperitivos para ricos y películas en alta definición.

- Mmm, me parece que Renge-chan está tramando –comentó Hikaru al ver a la pelirroja sentada con Haruhi, delante de los gemelos.

- A mí me parece que trata de convencerla de que juegue a ese juego de otaku de Renge- desde donde estaban podían a ver como Renge se empeñaba en enseñarle la colección de cartas de Doki Uki Memorial y como Haruhi decía que el personaje principal se parecía Kyoya.

- Bueno, también puede ser eso- reconoció Hikaru.

- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Kaoru, sin intención.

- Haruhi es _nuestra_ amiga.

- Al menos ya no la llamas mascota y eso…

- Eso fue hace mucho ya- Hikaru miró a su hermano -, quiero que _nuestra_ Haruhi vuelva.

- Sí, pero por ahora sólo es Springday-san.

- Lo sé- dijo Hikaru con voz dolida.

- Por favor, quiero una razón sensata, por la que estamos aquí – pidió Kyoya, mientras se sentaba en el jet privado de la familia. Sólo había unos seis asientos, mientras unas azafatas le servían miles de tortas a Honey-sempai (literalmente mil).

- Tama-chan quiere supervisar el viaje de Haru-chan porque no confía en Kao-chan y Hika-chan- respondió Honey-sempai mientras se zampaba una súper porción de tarta de frutillas -. Y aprovecha que la universidad aún no comenzará hasta dentro de un mes.

- Exacto, exacto- reconoció Tamaki ¡Kyoya! ¡Como mi mejor amigo deberías saber que realmente me preocupo por Haruhi!

- ¿Entonces por eso estamos siguiendo a los de tercero a Hokkaido?

- Kyoya, _Mon ami_, eso es exactamente lo que te dije- Tamaki sacó una tele, como la que solía tener varios años antes -, mira…

En el video se veía a un claramente emocionado Tamaki, mientras un Kyoya indiferente leía un libro en alemán.

- ¿Ves? ¡Yo ya te lo había dicho!- le reclamó Tamaki -, todo esto es parte de mi plan de "Reconquistar a Haruhi".

- Tamaki…- empezó Kyoya, aunque sabía que sólo Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai lo escuchaban y Tamaki se metía de ello en su cine interno.

"_Si los sempais también están aquí, quiere decir que, alguno de ellos, al igual que yo, vienen a asegurarse que el plan de Tamaki funcione o no, a ver cuando tienen la oportunidad_", pensó Kyoya. "_Pero, quién de los dos?_"

Bueno, ya lo averiguaría.

**A/N: Vieron? No estoy inventando nombres! Bien por mi! Jajaja. Todos los personajes son Bisco Hatori y blabla. Estoy leyendo el manga de **_**Skip Beat**_**, pero quiero ver algo muy genial, que puedo ver? Intenté ver **_**Bokura ga Ita **_**pero parece ser muy al estilo romántico y yo me quiero reír. Alguien tiene idea de que podría ver? Sus criticas como consejos serán apreciados **** y nos vemos pronto, lo prometo!.**


End file.
